The invention relates to the field of motor vehicle directional signal lamps and provides a reliable and long-lasting device to monitor such lamp operation and to alert an operator when a signal lamp becomes inoperative.
Efficient and safe operation of motor vehicles is strongly dependent on vehicles having operational directional signal lamps for indicating a turn or lane change. Most drivers assume that their directional signal lamps are operational but do not regularly inspect them. Accordingly, it is of pressing importance that a driver be warned immediately when one or more directional signal lamps fail. Without such warning the likelihood of life-endangering accident is greatly increased, and so also is the risk of damage to the valuable cargoes carried by modern trucks and trailers.